Dawn of a New Era
by Sir Geroff of the Wind
Summary: This is the Zeonic One Year War redone with new characters, mobile suits, events, and slightly different sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn of a New Era**

**Chapter 1**

"Spooooorrrrrsshhh!"The great interior steel hull that had covered Side 2 for over, 6 years, exploded, with such force that several artificial trees were thrown across the colony surface.

"RRRRRRRR! RRRRRSSSSSHHHH" RRRRRRRRR!" RRRRRRRRSSSSSHHHHHH!"

Three massive green, automatons dredged through the synthetic jungles, that covered the entrance, opened up by their beam weapons. Inhabitants suddenly stopped in their tracks, just starring up fearfully at the giant figures, of steel, that laid waste to their once peaceful colony. Shrieks suddenly were heard from every direction, the surprised masses, turned into frenzied frays, rushing up and down the streets. Everywhere things lay scattered; baby carriages pushed aside, grocery bags thrown away, purses dropped, signs smashed, and stepped on, the colony was in a true mess.

"Mommy! Where are you! Help!" screamed a little girl who cried in the corner, afraid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Run for it! There coming!"

"Run! They've arrived hurry!"

"Pack your bags and leave! Now!"Everywhere people shouted like religious monks, or fanatics predicting judgment day, all the while clamoring amongst the streets for their lives.

The Zeon had arrived.

* * *

"Kato dinner's ready!" 

"Ok mom, I'm coming!"

Kato's disheveled hair lay in ruin on top of his head almost appearing to look like a mop, his dark chestnut eyes starring intently down at the vid screen. His hand's seem to move like frightened mice, raking the keyboard.

"Hey Musai you wanna hack the Cross database again?"

"Are you kidding me! Kato we almost got tracked lost time! You really must be one crazy s-o-b, if you're gonna try it again."

Kato looked at Musai suddenly with a face that said, _"Not this again."_

"I guess your not up to the chance."Replied Kato mockingly.

"_Chicken,"_he muttered purposely.

Musai's square face quickly changed expression, soon resembling a wild smile.

"Look, I'm just scared for you, so don't blame me,"he continued in a faux concerned voice "But if you really don't care what happens, then let's hack some stuff!"

Happy, and content Kato hurriedly typed in the military address on his keyboard.

"Shit!"The word just barely could be heard from Kato's mouth.

"What? Oh my god, did you forget the password again! What will I do with you. Well anyway I don't think I'll count on you again. Give me that damn board would you." Spoke Musai as he lazily shoved Kato out of the way, and began typing on it.

"BEEP! BEEP! BUUUUUEEEEEEP!"

"Home base, I got it again. Looks like those Cross engineers still won't know what hit'em."

"Oh, just stop your boasting and give me the keyboard back. After all I'm the one who's gonna finish this up."

5 min. later...

Musai's eyes blazed quickly from the new issue of Mobile Galore, to the vid screen, curiously.

"So we found anything yet, Kato."

"Yeah tons."

"No, you know what I mean. The interesting stuff."

"Oh that, thought you'd never ask. Apparently not."

"Maybe we should leave soon or their security system might actually catch us this time."

"Yeah, just let me finish this last file."

Musai, just nodded, his eyes already back focusing on the magazine.

"KEEEEP! KEEEEP!"

Almost stunned Musai, toppled off Kato's bed, and landed, face first into the floor.

"Ow!"

Not noticing, Musai; Kato, blinked several times at the screen before breaking the long silence.

"Looks like we've found something. It appears to be called the G02 project. I'll try to get in."

"Moo mry mo met min,"responded, Musai, with his face still pushed into the floor.

Still not noticing Kato, continued his work.

A few minutes later, a loud, "bueeep", rose from the vid speakers.

"Cracked the lock. It looks like the password was, Cross will save you."

Slowly Musai got up from the floor, groaning as if just finishing a torture session.

"Looks like Cross get's dumber and dumber, with every password made."

"I guess,"replied Kato finally recognizing one of Musai's remarks out loud.

"Well open it then, don't just sit there, we haven't got all day ya' know."

"K."

Just as both sat up next to the computer, a familiar voice echoed into Kato's room, at a surprising rate.

"Kato hurry your dinner's getting cold. Oh by the way, would Musai like to stay over for dinner?"

"Yeah, coming mom."Quickly he turned his head to the left starring at Musai.

"Sure, Mrs. Mishino if you don't mind."

"Boys you better hurry then, the food's getting cold!"

* * *

"The Eastern District has been in confusion as of 4:00, after simultaneous explosions, opened up massive holes, in the interior hull. Also mysterious green mobile armors, suspected to be new Zeon-type mobile armors, were seen moving through the district after the first series of explosions. The whole colony is currently on Red Alert, meaning the invasion of foreign weapons. Cross mobile armors, have taken up positions around the remaining undisturbed districts. No signs of the enemy armors, have been seen in the colony so far as of 4:00." 

Natsui, looked up from his tired position, taking another swig from his beer can. His sight it seemed was becoming a bit dimmed from the alcohol, but then again maybe it was just the screen being a bit murky from satelite interference.

"It looks like the news just keeps on getting worse and worse."

"This whole, _'let's have peace and make an armistice, with the Zeon,' _crap is really getting boring, I can't even believe they still try to include such crap on the news vids, still,"Replied Naruto his sworn brother.

"Still though with this crap we might actually hit some real action. Yup, I can just dream us kicking those damned Zeon's ass's. Responded Natsui drunkenly again.

"Now you keep you low dreams to yourself, and I'll keep my high dreams of valor to myself selfishly. I say that with what's happening and are new weapons, we'll actually crush the pathetic Zeon army, and win this damn so-called, _peaceful conversation_." Drunkenly Naruto, took another swallow, of the rice wine, from his green wine bottle, and slammed head first into the counter.

Natsui chuckled to himself at the site, and so did a few others watching the two joking brothers.

"BIP! BIP! BIP! BEEEEP!"

Surprised, Naruto, nearly jumped, but instead lost balance on his chair, and fell head first backwards into the floor.

"Uhh,"Groaned Naruto painfully.

Natsui's tired hand swung to his side, reaching for his com pager.

"Damn! Looks like we're gonna be called in, and quick too. Damn I didn't even finish my second dozen."Natsui grunted.

A low murmured answer, sounding much like _help me_, emitted from Naruto's dry lips. Finally noticing his brother's dismayed position, Natsui looked down too help his brother, but instead fell over too.

"Ahh!"Natsui yelped, while falling.

"Uhh."Naruto continued to groan.

"Um... can someone help us? Please... someone, anyone? I'll pay,"continued Natsui, his eyes checking the faces of those around him, "Oh come on... Somebody?"

* * *

"Mmmmmmm this is the best curry I've ever had Mrs. Mishino! I wish my mom cooked like this, but all she ever cooks is everything with mass amounts of wasabi." Spoke Musai sarcastically. 

Smiling Musai, nudged Kato in the ribs.

"Hmm... huh...oh yeah mom it's the best curry I've ever had,"followed Kato in suit also sarcastically.

Turning from Musai's smiling face, Kato's overjoyed mother only gave him a faint frown, then turned away to washing the rest of the dishes, in her bubble laden sink.

"Bueep! Bueep! Bueep!"The faint, but startling noise echoed in Both boy's ears, almost sending both crashing to the floor.

"Hmm I wonder what's that noise, it seems to be coming closer,"answered Mrs. Mishino breaking the silence.

Musai quickly nudged Kato in the ribs again.

"Come on let's go check it out, I bet there's going to be something interesting."

"Sure... sure."

"Oh come on. Fine I'll tell Ona you like her. K? Guess so."

"Wait, stop, don't you dare,"Shouted a suddenly half-crazed Kato,"I'll go with you just don't mention that again, k?"

"Maybe. Anyway let's go."

And with that both teenagers ran out of the house quickly, like a pack of wolves.

"Hurry, Natsui, get into the cockpit! Only 10 minutes till' Zeon ETA."Shouted the paranoid technician that lay working on a Cross mobile armor.

"K."

Natsui lazily fumbled forward into the cockpit of the G01, almost crashing his head into the controls.

"Hey, Natsui get out of there, that's mine," shouted an annoyed Naruto, at Natsui, getting into his G suit.

"Fine.. Fine."

Slowly Natsui tiredly attempted a jump, out of the cockpit, but instead caught his right foot, on one of the ignition peddles, and slammed face-first into the hard, metal ground.

"Ow."

"You there get your lazy ass, off the ground and get into a G suit. NOW!"Shouted an all to familiar voice, at Natsui.

"RRRR! SSHHHHIIINNGG!"

The titanium cockpit door to Naruto's G suit closed, causing a great rumble, through the station platform adjacent to it. Fatigued his eye's gazed at the red vid screen, scanning the computerized checkup-list. A computer voice checked all his controls, making sure, he had them ready. Naruto replying every time the mechanical voice asked.

"IGNITION PEDDLE UNLOCKED?"

"CHECK!"

"THERMO-HELM ON?"

"CHECK!"

"SIDE VIEW VID, REAR VIEW VID, AND FRONT VIEW VIDS ON?"

"CHECK!"

"YOU MAY START UP G-SUIT, WHEN CS HAS ALLOWED PERMISSION, AND ALLCLAMPS ARE UNLOCKED."

Done checking all the interior components Naruto's gloved hand quickly came up and adjusted the neck, of his leather jumpsuit. He shifted noisily for a minute or so, adjusting his position in the cockpit, to one that was more comfortable. Stretching his left arm out, and reaching his right out towards it, he slowly unwrinkled the black leather suit. Soon afterwards he reached with one hand at a dark red switch under his arm rest.

"CS are we ready yet, it seems I might need the bathroom soon, if you guys don't hurry."

"Ahhhhhh! Grenade! Gre-,"the com answered back.

"Hmm? I repeat CS are you ready?"

"Help! They're here! Ahhhh-,"The com replied again.

Worried Naruto looked back at the side view vids, his eyes nervously scanning both. _Nothing seems wrong what's happening this must be some type of practical joke. I'll call in again, and tell them to stop then, I guess. _

" Hello, CS, stop joking, we don't even have time. Come on just unlock the clamps on the G-suit, and you'll be able to evacuate faster with the rest of the personnel. K?"

Still nothing just silence.

"Hello?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Side 2 is now under occupation by the newly-formed Zeon MS-corp. Surrender now, and you won't end up like the rest of your friends." Whispered an all to calm voice through the com.

Sweating, half-scared, Naruto reached for the G-suit's medium-sized joystick.

_It wasn't a joke. What should I do? I gotta do something! Damn, but what?_

Switching the com on again, Naruto quickly uttered his last response to the determined Zeon, soldiers.

"See you in _hell_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn Of A New Era**

**Chapter 2**

**Tactical failures, and maneuvers**

Yohei, smiled from underneath his steel-alloy helm; the interior lighting glowing off his visor.

_Fool, looks like you're next; I will not forgive you._

Hastily switching his com to his team, he began to issue commands, like a born veteran.

"Mei flank him to the right! Van! Flank him on the left! Grin do the same with Mei! NOW!"

Speedily, Yohei flipped his head to the side, checking out the vision of his wing-men, and women, making sure every order was followed to precision. Again he turned another 45 degrees to the right, he now looked forward; eyeing the new Cross MS interested.

_Hmm. So this is the new supposedly powerful threat, HQ's warned us about. A threat my ass. All to hell I bet it couldn't even lay a scratch on us. Well anyway it does look pretty fancy, and showy with it's brilliant clean-white commander's antennae. No matter, no threat will stop the Imperium of Zeon. No matter._

"CLICK."

Quickly Yohei's MS withdrew it's beam javelin, from his side, swiftly positing it's arms in front of it with the shaft pointing towards the G-suit, his Zakei turned so that the left side, faced the Cross MS.

_Prepare to meet your downfall, vermin._

* * *

"Shit! Looks like I'll have to fight my way."

Anxiously Naruto turned his right joystick up to grab his beam saber, unable to with the clamp still locked, his arm, barely moved an inch.

"Damn." He answered remembering the clamp.

_Looks like I'll have to break it._

Again furiously he jolted his left joystick back, the arm tearing through the clamp restraint. Finally able to move freely with the right side, he grasped his beam saber handle from behind him, and pulled it down activating at simultaneously. Alert, his blood-red tired eyes, looked around unaware, of Yohei's newly issued commands; his left arm also breaking free, rushing up the grip the beam sabers handle too.

"Looks like this will be a challenge."

His front leg, the knee joint bending forward, the back leg shifting to the right, and back. Both arms raising close to the MS's face, the strong metallic hands, gripping tightly.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Fool, how dare you challenge me."

"YAIIIIIIII!"

Briskly the green Zakei, with to yellow stripes across it's chest-plate, charged forward, towards Naruto. His beam javelin humming with energy just as briskly as it's owner, stayed poised in it's lance position readied to impale the G-suit. Yohei's brilliant cerulean eyes, staring so vividly into the vid screen, that it almost seemed he could see into Naruto's fiery soul.

"SMASH! CRUNCH! SMASH! CRUNCH!"

The Zakei's momentum was building up towards it's destination, as it desecrated numerous military structures, and mobile armors, below it.

_Almost there._

"SHLING! SWISH!"

The beam javelin faltered from the Zakei's hands, slowly the Zakei toppled, leaving not a scratch on the G-suit's surface.

A sweating Naruto's crest-fallen face looked up from it's victory, into the glowing vid screen. Yohei slid from his chair within the Zakei, coughing up blood, into his leather-covered hand. Surprised both all three fellow pilot's of Yohei, gasped, at the fallen Zakei. It's internal armor ruptured, the exterior chest-plate barely a plate at all, the metal crushed under, a laser's pressure. The silence continued.

The com suddenly switched on, a familiar voice, echoed, inside, each of the three remaining Zakei's saying it's last words.

"For the Emperor, and Imperium."

Almost like a trigger the remaining MS sprang from their positions trapping the G-suit against the wall. Mei's withdrew it's beam hatchet willingly, gripping it like the grip of survival. Van, and Grin, both withdrawing their 145mm Machine guns. Both shook in their seats hesitantly as they pointed their polished guns, at the killer of their commander.

* * *

Words sprung crazily, and wildly, in Naruto's head, almost driving him insane.

_Finish them! No run, wait, stall wait for additional Cross mobile armors to appear! Finish them!_

Unsure he dropped his beam saber to the side and charged the nearest Zakei: Mei's.

Poised to fight the Zakei made a swing from the bottom, coming up to the head, at Naruto's. Angered he fell, downward, slamming his right fist into the chest-plate, of Mei's. A split-second late, both Van and Grin, unleashed a barrage of 145mm bullets, into the Cross MS; backing up without the slightest turn of their eyes on their vid screens.

"Burn in hell Cross!"The words silently were uttered from Van's pale lips.

The smoke from the gunfire slowly began to disappear, both Zakei still backing up, halted all fire, and scanned the temporary mist.

"Grin, check you radar, see if there's anything, I see nothing so far."

"Yes sir... nothing so far. Should I alter the scanners to different degrees?"

"No prepare for another barrage. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Sir."


	3. The Grand Finale

**Author's Note:** Enjoy! last chapter!

**

* * *

**

Dawn Of a New Era

**Chapter 3**

**The Grand Finale**

"Cough, cough."

Naruto continued to wheeze and cough trying to filter his lungs of the smoke, that had entered his cockpit from a rupture in the one of the side walls. Partially blind from the smoke, his left hand reached around clumsily for the left joystick. After finding it he pulled hard, and drew his mobile suit back to it's feet. Turning his console, and seat both attached together, his head turned toward's Mei's badly crushed Zakei. He turned the magnification up on his vid screen for any sign of life, and found several drops of blood leading away from the suits nearly destroyed cockpit. Seeing his advantage with the temporary fog, he wiped his eyes quickly, and reached down to pick up his beam saber. The brilliant hum of the weapon warmed in the mobile suit's titanium grasp. Not waiting for the gray mist to clear, Naruto ran shouting through the mist.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"TRUN! TRUN! TRUN!" The G-suit's metal feet clanking all the way through.

"YAHHHHHHHHH!"

ː

"TRUN!"A loud sound echoed pounding against the concrete ground.

"What's that!" Panicked Van.

"What sir?"

"TRUN!"

"That!"

"SHIINNNGG!"A red flash close to Grin's position.

"Grin come in, anything yet?"

_Panicking again. _

Silence, nothing, no sound.

"Grin you idiot. Where are you? Answer me now!"

_Still Panicking. _

The forest green Zakei stepped backward, slowly; Van's face lay covered in sweat, and fear, almost as if he knew he would die. While his breathing grows less and less steady by the minute, his heart beats like a stampede, growing faster and faster.

"Come on you idiot, answer me! Don't scare me like this, come on!"

Clumsily, as his hands sweat he pulls both joysticks backwards again, the MS begins to step backward with it's left side. The right side, next begins to pull back.

"CRUNCH."

As his Zakei stopped abruptly, Van began to panic again. He blunders again, hurriedly dropping his gun with a clank against the ground, as he runs forward venturing in a random direction for his life.

"TPH TPH TPH TPH TPH TPH TPH TPH TPH!"Suddenly and incessantly the sound repeats itself non-stop, almost neverending.

The Zakei drops flat against the ground, it's arm falls first- disconnected- and is crushed under the weight of his beaten mobile suit.

The G-suit slowly turns it's head 100mm vulcan guns away from the fallen Zeon mobile suit. The auto turrets emit a slowly fading smoke. Slowly, the suit walks away; an unpleasant smile covers the face of the pilot. Multiple explosions erupt as the Zakei, dies away in the fires of it's interior engine. Debris splashes the area, vehicles, random buildings and other public tools destroyed by the devastating pieces of shredded metal.

ː

"Musai, MUSAI! Get up please! Come on, you can't die not now!" Kato lies crouched against a fallen traffic light, holding his fallen friend Musai, across his lap.

"Cough, cough... Kato...Kato." a faint whisper escapes Musai's dry lips.

"Come on don't die." replies the other voice, crying in pain.

"Looks like...this is ... my...end... good...bye."

"No." Whimpers Kato; Musai's body twitches, his body convulsing for several seconds, coughing up small drops of blood.

"...see...ya'." The final twitch, a flash of the past, and present, reveals itself before Musai's eyes, his dirty bleached brown hair, sweeps over his face, as he rolls over, breathing his last.

Kato looks up at the clean-white of the G-suit, glaring angrily, at the polished head of the MS.

"Damn you."


End file.
